Black Family Values
by HedwigBlack
Summary: Smutty one shots about various members of the Black Family. Need I say more? All Gamma's fault ;D For the Kink Challenge and the Family Boot Camp. M for a reason!
1. Chapter 1

**This collection is dedicated to Gamma Orionis because it is entirely her fault that it even exists. ;-)**

**If you read the summary and still clicked on the link, let me say again that this is rated M for a reason! I should also warn you, fair readers, that I don't write smut. Or at least I didn't… This is kind of an experiment, so if it's terrible, don't say I didn't warn you.**

**This is for the Family Boot Camp using the Black Family. As always, feel free to request a pairing and I will do my best. The only restriction here is that at least one half of said pairing must be or have been a member of the Black Family.**

**Also for Gamma Orionis' Kink Challenge **

* * *

Prompt: committee

Kink #24: Biting

Pairing: Rodolphus/Narcissa

* * *

Narcissa stood in the front hall of Malfoy Manor to see her husband off. He was going away to represent some committee or other for the Ministry of Magic for a week and she'd done all she could to hide just how much she was anticipating his departure. She wasn't even so sure it would have mattered as he was completely oblivious to anything concerning her lately. Everything was all about business with him and Narcissa could probably walk about completely naked and he wouldn't notice.

Lucius pecked her on the cheek and said a distracted goodbye before heading out the door. She waited for the telltale sound of someone Apparating outside before bolting up the stairs to her room where she had a most welcome visitor.

"Finally!" Rodolphus exclaimed and pressed her against the bedroom door. He leaned down to latch his mouth onto the side of her neck and sucked hard, ensuring that there would be a mark later. The thought sent shivers up Narcissa's spine.

"I know!" she breathed. "I thought he'd never leave."

She frantically struggled with the buttons on his shirt and he smirked down at her in amusement. "Eager aren't we?"

She rolled her eyes and started to unzip her dress while he shrugged the shirt off his shoulders. "Just shut up, Rod."

As soon as they were naked he had her against the door again and he did shut up, deciding that there were better things he could be doing with his mouth than talking. He kissed her fiercely and held her wrists up above her head. He once again latched onto her neck and his teeth grazed her skin causing a whimper to escape her mouth.

"You like that?" He smirked against her shoulder and sunk his teeth into her again, harder this time.

She moaned and wrapped a leg around his waist, rubbing her throbbing, wet center against him, letting him know that she did, indeed, like it. She twisted her arms in an attempt to free herself from his grip, but Rodolphus was too strong for her. She groaned in frustration. "Come on!" She pressed her back against the door and lifted her other leg to dig her heels into his backside, pulling him against her and actually taking him by surprise. She'd managed to position him so the tip of his cock was brushing her soaking clit and he hummed his approval before pulling his head back to meet her eyes.

"Come on and what, love?" he asked.

"We have the rest of the week to play these games, Rod. Fuck me, now!"

Again, this outburst took him by surprise, but he _definitely_ liked it. Narcissa was usually content to submit to his teasing, but she wasn't having it tonight. And he had to admit, she had a point.

He relinquished his hold on her wrists and placed his hands underneath her thighs, giving him a better angle. He lowered his head to the nip at her collarbone, while he finally thrust up into her. She ran her hands through his hair and arched her back, moaning in appreciation. He gave her what she wanted; fucking her hard and fast, and very soon he could feel himself getting close.

He reached between their bodies to stroke her clit and then bent down over her even lower to suck a nipple into his mouth. He gently grazed it with his teeth and the pleasure bordering on pain sent Narcissa over the edge. She cried out and her inner muscles clenched down on his cock as she came hard. He found his release soon after and pressed his forehead to hers, breathing heavily.

She lowered herself back down onto the floor and together they stumbled on shaky legs over to the bed and collapsed, basking in post-orgasmic bliss. When he'd regained his breath, Rodolphus moved to hover over her and pressed gentle kisses to the red marks covering her neck and shoulders where he'd bitten her. "That's going to bruise," he informed her.

This did not bother Narcissa at all. She sighed and allowed herself to enjoy his attentions instead. "Good."


	2. Chapter 2

Kink #94 hygrophilia- arousal from contact with bodily fluids (in this case semen because it seemed the easiest and least squicky possibility…)

For the Family Boot Camp with the prompt: lurk

And for the Pairing Diversity Boot Camp with the prompt: besmirch

* * *

Bella sighed and lounged on the couch in the parlor of Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. From this position she could comfortably overhear her mother and Aunt Walburga talking in the hallway. The current topic of discussion was Andromeda's recent fall from grace involving a certain mudblood. It was the whole purpose of this visit and Bella had volunteered to accompany her mother to her aunt's for tea, for lack of something better to do. However, now that she was there, she was bored.

Andromeda's forbidden romance wasn't as entertaining now that everyone knew about it. Bella had rather enjoyed the months of blackmailing her sister with this precious information. Once her mother had found out, though, she'd gone to everyone in the family, hoping that someone would talk some sense into her daughter and Bella was sick of hearing about it.

She looked about the room, in search of something else to amuse herself with. She sincerely doubted that any books on the coffee table would be of interest. But a few moments later, her eyes rested on a portrait of her cousins hanging on the wall and she came up with a much better idea.

She got up and peeked through the door. Her mother and aunt were farther down the hall in deep discussion and not paying attention to what Bella could be doing. She snuck out of the room and crossed the hall to the stairs and she easily managed to make it up to the second floor without attracting anyone's notice.

She passed by Regulus's room without even pausing. Her final destination was further down the hall. She leaned her head against the door, listening for any sign of life within, and a low groan told her all she needed to know. She smirked but did not go inside; instead she reached for the handle and opened the door ever so slightly. She shook her head at the fact that it was unlocked. That boy really should learn.

She lurked in the doorway and enjoyed the show of Sirius on his bed wanking off to what appeared to be a Muggle magazine. His breathing and the desperation in his movements told her that he was getting close and a few moments later he threw his head back against the pillow and came in hand and across his stomach. Bella licked her lips involuntarily. She already knew from experience that her cousin was delicious.

She waited a few moments to allow him to recover before making her presence known. She entered the room and locked the door behind her. "I don't get why you like those magazines. The pictures don't even _move_."

His head jerked up in horror and squeaked. "Bella! Don't you knock?"  
Bella merely shrugged. "Nothing I haven't seen before, cousin. Besides, you ought to lock the door. _Everyone_ knows that."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Bitch."

"Gryffindor."

Sirius ignored this retort and reached for his wand to clean himself up, but Bella stopped him. "No, no." She crawled on top of the bed and straddled his thighs. "Let me."

Before waiting for a response, she dipped her head down and ran her tongue along his chiseled abdomen, lapping up his release. He gasped and put his hands over his face. "Shit, Bella. Only you…"

Bella paused her ministrations in annoyance. "If you're going to be loud, put a silencing charm on the door, idiot."

"Whatever you say, princess," he said sarcastically, but did as she said because though he would never admit it to her, she was right.

When she'd finished cleaning the cum off his stomach, she proceeded to show attention to his hardening length. She licked at the head a few times, causing him to hiss in pleasure, before she finally took him in her mouth. He arched off the bed and she relaxed her jaw allowing him to slide into her throat. She gagged a little but was able to find a comfortable rhythm as she started bobbing her head up and down on his thick shaft.

She would have gladly finished him off this way, but Sirius had other ideas. He reached down to tangle his hand in her wild hair, pulling her off of him. "No," he panted and sat up to start undoing the front of her dress. "Want in you." His fingers fumbled over the laces and he groaned in frustration. "What is it with you girls and these damn corsets?"

Bella giggled and swatted his hand away. "To show off our assets, of course."

"No. They make it impossible for me to get to your assets." Sirius grumbled and crossed his arms.

Bella undressed herself for him and he immediately shoved her onto her back and latched onto her breast, teasing her nipples with his lips and teeth. Meanwhile his hand travelled south to test her readiness and she ground against him impatiently. "What are you waiting for?"

He smirked against her skin and moved to hook his arms beneath her knees, pressing her back against the mattress and ensuring that she couldn't flip them over. She'd had her fun and this way he had a perfect view. He roughly pressed into her and she gripped the sheets beneath her while he pounded away. She could feel the tension building in her lower abdomen and she tried to meet his thrusts but he had her pinned, and he thoroughly enjoyed torturing her for once. He ground his hips in little circles, hitting all of the right places, before thrusting one last time causing her to shatter around him.

He groaned and found his release as well, letting go of her legs. He collapsed on top of her and rested his head against her heaving chest. She ran her hand through his hair and couldn't suppress a grin. "Gives new meaning to the phrase 'besmirching the House of Black' huh?"

Sirius laughed and rolled onto his side. "Yeah. I like our way better."


	3. Chapter 3

**Bellamort as promised! :D**

**Kink #99: knives**

**FBC Prompt: cattle**

* * *

Bellatrix took a deep breath to calm her nerves before knocking on the bedchamber door. She'd finally been summoned to the Dark Lord's presence after several days of being absent. He'd promised that they would have a private meeting when he returned, but he hadn't said what it would concern. And on top of that she had never been summoned to his bedchamber before, and her whole body quivered in nervousness.

She rapped her knuckles against the wooden door and waited. All was quiet within until a high pitched voice met her ears. "Enter."

She opened the door and went inside, quietly closing it behind her. As soon as she did so, she heard the lock click loudly. She looked up at where her master was standing facing away from her, staring into the fire with his hands behind his back. She began to approach him but stopped at the center of the room and waited for him to turn around as she knew he eventually would.

The room was eerily silent except for the crackle of the flames in the grate and the Dark Lord appeared to be in deep thought about something. She shifted her weight onto one foot causing the floorboard beneath her to creak, rousing him from his musings. "Ah, yes." He turned on his heel to face her and whatever had been troubling him before was no longer a burden on his mind. He came to stand before her and put a long white finger beneath her chin, so that he could study her face. "I promised you a private audience, I believe."

Bellatrix nodded eagerly. "Yes, my Lord."

He began to circle around her in a predatory fashion, looking her up and down. "Do you desire me, Bellatrix?"

This question took her aback and she felt herself blushing and unsure of how to answer. Of course, he knew that she desired him. He never asked a question he didn't know the answer to. And why wouldn't she desire him? But perhaps it was best to not say such things out loud. Perhaps he would look down on a married woman throwing herself at him. He took notice of the inner debate going on behind her eyes and came to stand behind her. "There is no sense in lying. I can always tell. And faithful servants never lie to me, do they, Bellatrix?"

"No, sir. They never lie," Bella dutifully replied.

"So, I ask you again," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders and whispering in her ear. "Do you desire me?"

"Yes," she said breathlessly.

"And are you willing to allow me to…" he paused, and she felt him press his face against her hair, taking in her scent. "…test your faithfulness?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Excellent." He released his hold on her and came to stand with his back to the fire. "Strip," he ordered.

She reached up with shaking fingers to untie her dress. Her nervousness did not seem to bother him and he waited patiently while she undressed for him. The garment finally fell to the floor leaving her in only her underwear. She tentatively hooked a finger under her bra strap and bit her lip. "Keep going," he said.

She reached behind and unhooked her bra and let that fall to the floor as well before discarding her knickers and taking one step forward, completely naked for him. She shivered slightly in the coolness of the room and she was conscious of the fact that her nipples were already achingly hard.

He again began to circle around her, every once in a while reaching out to run a finger along her curves or to palm her breasts in his hands, testing her responsiveness. She felt as though she was a piece of cattle being inspected at auction, but the fact that it was her master doing this was inexplicably erotic. He appeared to be satisfied with her because he finally bid her to lie back on the bed. She went over to it and sat down before slowly inching backwards onto the center of the mattress, not once allowing her eyes to leave his face. It was unreadable, though there was a bright, lustful glint in his eye that she had never seen before.

She had barely made it into a comfortable position, when her limbs were suddenly forced apart and she was magically being held spread eagle on the bed as if by invisible ropes. She had not expected this and she squealed in surprise. He raised his eyebrows at her and came to lie down on his side next to her, but not touching her. Being so close and spread so completely for him to look at, made Bellatrix quiver in excitement and she could already feel wetness between her legs. He seemed more intent on looking at her face though, watching her reactions and she waited for him to have his way with her.

There was a flash of silver in the corner of her eye and before she knew what was happening he was holding a knife against the side of her face. She gasped and tried to resist the instinctive urge to strain against her invisible bonds. "I did not say this test would be easy," he said. He pressed down on the blade and she felt it pierce her skin ever so slightly. Blood dripped down her cheek and he leaned over to lick at it, causing her to whimper. "So pure," he purred. He rested the flat of the blade against the side of her neck. "It is important that a servant be able to trust her master implicitly." He gently ran the cool blade from her neck down across her collar bone. "Do you trust me, Bellatrix?"

"Yes."

"You shall remain completely still," he instructed. He dragged the flat of the blade down to rest between her breasts which were rising and falling very rapidly now. Bellatrix tried to calm her breathing but the sensation of cool metal against her skin was driving her insane. She ached for his touch but he appeared to be enjoying this torment. And she was a faithful servant, she reminded herself. She would take it without complaint.

He slowly began to move the edge of the knife across her skin, barely touching her with it, and he smirked as she shivered beneath his ministrations. He circled one hardened nipple with the tip of the blade and she hummed her appreciation. He brought the knife across her chest and repeated the action to her other breast and this time she was unable to refrain from arching her back.

He held the knife up to her neck and hissed in her ear. "I said you must remain still, Bellatrix. I am sure you understand why."

"Of course, my Lord," she whimpered. "It feels…"

He let the cool blade kiss her skin as he dragged it down the center of her body until it reached her navel. He ran the edge in circles around it and rested his chin on his hand, watching her expression. "How does it feel?"

She swallowed hard. "Good," she moaned. "So good."

He ceased his movements on her stomach and she cried out as he continued his path down her body until he was resting the flat of the knife against her swollen clit. It pulsated against the cool metal surface and it was all she could do not to buck her hips. It was mortifying to her that she would enjoy this so much. The sheets beneath her were soaked and he hadn't even touched her with his hands.

Without any warning he sat up and removed the object from her body and she moaned at the loss of contact. She lifted her head to see what he was doing and looked on in horror as he raised the knife above his head and brought it down. It pierced the mattress mere inches from her aching center and she lowered her head back down on the pillow, heaving a sigh of relief, her heart pounding.

She heard him moving about and she summoned her strength to raise her head again. He had removed his robes and he was now at the foot of the bed, his long member in his hand. His eyes were no longer focused on her face but unashamedly staring at her glistening folds. He reached forward and pulled the knife out of the mattress, tossing it aside. He then took his place between her legs and leaned over her. "You have done well. I think you have earned a reward, don't you agree?"

She nodded and the magical bonds holding her limbs were released. "Thank you."

He did not respond. Instead, he finally guided the tip of his erection to her dripping entrance and pushed into her, filling her completely. He buried his face in her shoulder and grunted with every thrust. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned in ecstasy, not caring if anyone was around to hear. She never knew it could be like this.

She was so close already that she knew she wouldn't last long. He was rough and it was perfect and she arched her back offering herself up to him. His pelvic bone rubbed against her clit and she came around him hard while he continued to pound into her, owning her completely. After she'd come down from her high he thrust into her hard three more times before finally spilling his seed into her.

Together they collapsed, breathing heavily, but both completely satisfied. When they'd recovered, her master got up and began to redress. "You have proven yourself to be a very faithful servant, Bellatrix. I expect that you shall remain so if ever I was to desire your company again."

Bella sat up and clasped her hands at the prospect. "Of course, my Lord. You need only ask."

He threw her clothes at her. "Good." He went to take a seat in the chair near the fireplace while she dressed. When she looked presentable again she came to stand in the center of the room, eagerly awaiting instructions.

"Leave me."

Disappointment washed over her. She had hoped that he would want her to stay with him a while longer. She'd hoped that her company was enjoyable enough that he would not ask her to leave right away. When she did not move immediately, his gaze snapped to her face and then down her body, only this time his eyes were full of contempt instead of lust.

"Your services are no longer required. I believe I said that you should leave."

Tears stung her eyes and she nodded silently before turning to go out the door. Her last glimpse of him as she shut the door quietly behind her was of his face as he stared into the fire. And despite his cold dismissal, there was a satisfied smirk on his face that told her she should not despair.

She resolved, then and there, that she never would.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sirius/Lily. Because who _doesn't_ love Sirius/Lily?**

**FBC Prompt: Seeing**

**Kink #77: Fisting**

* * *

Sirius and James stumbled a bit as they left the Leaky Cauldron and rounded the corner onto Diagon Alley. Sirius leaned against the wall of a shop and grinned at his friend who was quite intoxicated. The thought of Lily's face at her husband coming home stumbling drunk was quite an entertaining picture.

"Lily's going to kill you if you go home like that," he warned him. "Even worse, she'll kill_ me_. For some reason she expects me to keep you in line. Last I checked I didn't marry the two of you, yet somehow I get blamed for things."

James shrugged and crossed his arms. "She's away for the weekend. Went to go visit her parents. I opted to stay home for obvious reasons."

Sirius nodded wisely. He didn't know much about Lily's family, but he'd heard enough about her sister to know James had made a good decision. "So, you're allowed to misbehave a little bit. Enjoy it, friend. I'd best be off, though."

James turned on his heel and Apparated with a loud crack and Sirius did the same soon after. His feet hit the pavement in front of his flat and he swayed a bit on the spot. He managed to grip the door handle and upon entering the building he immediately noticed that something was…different.

The light in the living room was on and it hadn't been when he'd left. At least he didn't remember leaving it on. And there was just that sense of knowing that one was not alone. This sense was well developed in Sirius which he'd always attributed to his being able to transform into a dog. But then he saw it; a cloak and handbag lying across one of the kitchen chairs. A knowing smile crossed his lips and he quietly made his way down the hall to his bedroom. The door was slightly ajar and the light in there was on as well. He pushed the door open and was not disappointed to see Lily lying naked on his bed.

As he entered, she turned onto her side and propped herself up on her elbow. He allowed himself a moment to appreciate the lines of her body and the way her wavy red hair cascaded down her back. She blushed under his gaze and he finally was able to snap out of it and approach the bed.

"So, from now on a "weekend at your parents'" really means a weekend with me?" he asked.

Lily looked innocently at the ceiling. "Maybe."

Sirius began to undo the buttons of his shirt. "I do believe that I am rubbing off on you." He rid himself of his shirt and swiftly went to work on his pants. Meanwhile, Lily lay back in the middle of the bed and began to play with her nipples that had grown achingly hard under his gaze.

"That's the idea," she said.

His erection strained against his boxers, as he took in the sight of his best friend's wife playing with herself on his bed. It was so wrong, but he couldn't help himself. She was never as uninhibited as she was when they were alone like this.

He stood at the foot of the bed and took off the last piece of clothing and slid his hand over his hardening length as he watched her. She smirked and spread her legs, giving him a perfect view of her pussy that was already leaking evidence of her arousal onto the sheets.

"You know," he said as he crawled onto bed. "I wondered for the longest time what James saw in you. But now that I'm seeing you from this angle, everything is beginning to make sense." He placed his hands on either side of her body and leaned down to kiss her. It was seemingly innocent, as everything between them had always started; just a peck on the lips. But as always, it soon became something much less innocent and decidedly more complicated.

She ran her hands through his silky hair and pulled him back in for more and he readily acquiesced. He lowered himself down so that his body was covering hers and she could feel his erection against her stomach. His tongue slid against hers and then he pulled away to catch her bottom lip with his teeth, causing her to moan into his mouth.

He moved to her neck and sucked on her pulse point and he groaned in approval when her nails gently scraped his scalp. He continued on in this way down her body, every once in a while pausing to pay attention to spots that he knew would make her squirm. She reluctantly let go of his hair when he took his placed between her thighs. He considered her a moment and he couldn't help but grin as she reacted to the mischievous glint in his eye. Before she could move, however, he'd backed up off the bed and pulled her by her calves so that he was kneeling with his face perfectly in line with her glistening folds.

He lapped at the juice that was running down her inner thighs and pressed hot kisses to the area all around where he knew she wanted him most. She squirmed and propped herself up to glare at him. "I didn't come here for you to tease me, Sirius."

He smirked and reached up to gently push her back down onto the bed. He tweaked a nipple causing her to squeal, before dragging his hand back down to caress her thighs. "Don't worry, love. I'll take care of you."

He decided he would be merciful and give her what she wanted. He reached up with two fingers and spread her lower lips apart before leaning in and licking a line up her slit. She moaned and arched her back, bucking her hips so that his tongue went deeper into her folds. He threw her legs over his shoulders and continued enthusiastically. His nose nudged her clit as he ran his tongue around her hole before shoving it inside. He fucked her with his tongue for a minute, thoroughly enjoying the way his name sounded on her lips. He then leaned up and wrapped his lips around her clit and sucked hard as he shoved two fingers into her where his tongue had been moments before.

"Sirius!" she groaned and practically keeled off the bed.

He popped his head up to look at her. "Yes?" he asked cheekily.

She bucked against his hand and then struggled to prop herself up to meet his eyes. "More," she said.

Sirius was taken aback but the pure lust he was seeing in her face. It was sexy and almost frightening at the same time, which he'd never considered to be a possibility before. He inserted a third finger and pumped them in and out of her. "More?" he asked.

Lily nodded and moaned as he curled his fingers against the perfect spot. He stopped and raised his eyebrows at her. "How much more?"

She didn't answer him. She only gave him that scary lustful look and plopped back down on the bed and arched her back. He chuckled. "You asked for it."

He pressed a fourth finger into her tight channel and moved them in and out, delighting in how she clamped down on his hand. He then pressed into her even farther, as slowly as he could, always watching her face for signs of discomfort. He saw her bite her lip but then sigh in contentment as his whole hand was finally inside of her. Her slick, hot walls felt incredible against his hand and he gently curled his fingers in until he was making a fist, stretching her deliciously.

Lily moaned and reached down to rub her clit with her fingers. "So good."

He moved gently and flexed his wrist so that his knuckles rubbed against her sensitive walls. She moaned even louder every time he did this until he felt her passage constrict around him hard and she collapsed on the bed, sweat dripping from her brow, but obviously satisfied.

Sirius pulled his hand out of her and stood up to press his forehead to hers. "Are you all right?"

She nodded. "Mmhmm. James would never dare do that to me."

Sirius licked his lips. "What else would he never do to you? We have all weekend, you know."

"Oh, I'm sure I'll think of something," Lily replied and pushed him over onto his back and began to kiss down his body. "But in the meantime, I think I owe you."

"Remind me to send your parents a thank you card on your birthday."

Lily rolled her eyes. "Shut up."


End file.
